The Genesis Project
by NeoMulder
Summary: What if Sylar had a little sister? How would it affect the story. Please review on my stories and give me ideas you would like to see in my stories. Please!
1. Chapter 1

When I woke up I quickly leaped out of bed and to my feet grabbing the clothes from the night before and pulling them on. My outfit consisted of a pair of black jeans, black combat boots with buckles, and a black tank top with a black leather hoody overtop. I think I dressed this way because it was the only thing that I had in my control and it made me intimidating to most people. Which in a way was freeing for me because I was the one that was always intimidated. Always living in fear. I liked feeling in control, feared. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help myself. It was the only thing I had at this point. Besides my little brother, Jamie. Or well, my foster brother. I wished I could get him out of this life. Give him a better one. I sighed and shook my head to clear it before I went downstairs where my father, Robert, would be waiting and if I wasn't down by the exact minute I would be in serious trouble. Even if I was early. And for mine and Jamie's sakes I couldn't get into anymore trouble. I arrived at the end of the stairs just on time and Robert handed me my backpack, but when I went to take it from him he didn't let go. He instead just pulled me forward so he could whisper in my ear. "If anyone sees your bruises, I'll kill Jamie. I might even make you watch. Do you understand?" I nodded. "Yes, I understand. Sir." "Good. Now do good in school." He told me before releasing me and motioning to the front door. I sighed and walked out into the morning air, heading for the high school in Odessa, Texas. Upon arriving I quickly went to my first class and waited for the day to pass, doing my best to keep the bruises covered. After school I got a text from Ronbert telling me to stay after instead of coming home and then just leaving for the homecoming game. I sighed. He just wanted to torture me as much as possible. It wasn't enough that he beat me near senseless almost every night, but he had to make me join the cheerleading team so my muscles would never get any rest. I shook my head and headed down to help set things up. It only seemed like a little while before I had to get ready for the game. Time was rather inconsistent sometimes. Or at least it seemed that way. I found myself walking past the trophy cases and I soon realized that there were two people down here already. One was Claire Bennet and someone I didn't know. I frowned as I peered closer. He looked familiar. I shook my head when an image of him flying ran through my head. I was losing it, I decided as I continued forward. I passed them and quickly headed into the girls locker room, grabbing my cheer outfit before going into one of the stalls to change and cover all my bruises with make-up. I had gotten rather good at applying make-up and now it was the exact pale shade that my skin was when I wasn't covered in bruises, which was very rare. As I walked out, everyone was in the locker room and almost completely ready. Jackie clapped her hands. "Half-time, girls! Come on, pump it up! Whoo!" I rolled my eyes as the cheerleaders all cheered. I was slightly confused when I saw that Jackie had a black eye she had tried to cover up with make up but had failed. I shook my head before walking back to where Claire was. She was the co-captain and she seemed to be having a hard time lately. "Hey. Are you okay?" I asked softly. Claire looked up and was about to answer when Jackie came up to us. "Will the nerviness never cease." Jackie said as the other cheerleaders crowded stood behind her. "I thought you were grounded." "It didn't take." Claire said as she finished tying her shoe. "How's your eye?" That explained it, I thought. They didn't get along. "Nothing I can't cover up." Jackie responded and I had frowned as she opened her locker the other girls leaving. "There's something I want to say to you. Co-captain to co-captain." "Say it." Claire said as she stood. I leaned back against the lockers as I was seemingly forgotten. Jackie whirled around. "I think you're a menace. And I'm not just talking about you punching me over your boyfriend, the girlfriend. I'm talking about you in general. We used to be BFF's. What happened?" "Maybe I've gained some perspective." Claire told her and Jackie scoffed. "I'm tired of trying to be someone I'm not." "Well, you've been trying to be since the second grade." Jackie snapped. I looked between the two girls as Claire snapped back at Jackie. "And now you're trying to be me." "How do you figure?" Jackie demanded. I frowned as images of a cheerleader running into a burning building flashed through my head. "Your little heroic act of pulling the guy out of the burning train car ... wasn't your heroic act, it was mine." Claire snapped. I frowned as I watched them, debating on if I should leave them be. As soon as the thought crossed my mind I felt my stomach turn in fear. As if something bad was about to happen. Which, could very well be true. "No. It wasn't." Jackie lied. I rolled my eyes at her. "I have it on tape." Claire told her and Jackie ffroze before turning to put her stuff back in her locker, not saying anything. "You know, a good friend of mine once said it's more important to be honest with yourself and happy than popular. I think he got it right." Claire told Jackie. Jackie shut her locker. "Really? Sounds like a loser to me." Jackie turned to leave, but then the locker lights turned off. I looked up as I stood before looking at Claire and Jackie. I heard the sound of the circuit tripping and the power whirring off, plunging us into darkness. I looked around cautiously. "Public schools suck." Jackie said with a scoff. A shadow darted passed and I saw Claire whirl around, but something told me I shouldn't follow her movement. "Did you hear that?" Claire asked. "Hear what?" Jackie asked before turning and heading out. I searched around for an answer to why I might be feeling the way I did right now, frightened, angry, cold. It felt like the answer was on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't find it. "Hello?" Claire called as Jackie, her and I walked across the locker room. "Stop it, you're freaking me out!" Jackie snapped. I let out a soft sigh. "You should be." The two of them didn't seem to hear me as I walked behind them. After a moment I stopped walking as I began to hear voices I couldn't quite make out. "I thought I heard something." Claire said. "You're imagining it. Let's go!" Jackie said, walking forward towards the ran forward to stop her and Jackie pushed her away. "What is your problem?" "Don't go that way." Calire said, scared as she began pulling Jackie towards a different exit. "What the hell?" Jackie snapped, annoyed. "Something's not right, Jackie." Claire told her. I didn't even glance over at them as I looked over at them. Behind them the shadow of someone approached and I felt determination rise up in me along with fear and annoyance. The storm of emotions inside didn't make any sense to me. "No, duh! We're missing the coronation." Jackie said as she pulled her hand away from Claire. Claire was quiet as she looked straight ahead. Neither of them noticed the person behind them. "Guys, get away from there." I said, my voice soft. "Believe me, if you don't want to go out there and get that homecoming crown, I'm more than happy-" Jackie cut off as she was grabbed around the neck and yanked away. I felt as if I was frozen in place as I watched, my expression one of horror as Jackie screamed. The man had pinned Jackie high against the lockers, his hand around her neck. She was kicking helplessly as she struggled. I felt my air cut off as if I were the one with a hand around my throat. "No!" Claire screamed, jumping onto the man's back, wrapping her arms around his neck as she tried to make him let go of Jackie. He didn't even seem fazed. I fell to my knees as I became dizzy from the lack of air. "No! No!" The man pushed Claire off his back by swinging his arm back. Claire flew down the isle and hit the concrete wall before falling in a crumpled heap on the ground. I would have cried out if I could as Claire hit the wall. My arm felt like it was broken along with the bones in my face. After a moment I found that I could stand again. I pushed myself to my feet as Jackie's screams were muffled by the man putting his hand over her mouth. I looked over and one word came to my mind. Sylar. Jackie continued to struggle and as I watched Sylar brought his hand up, his finger pointing at Jackie's forhead before her forehead began to split and she screamed in pain. As I watched I found I couldn't move, no matter how much I wanted to, something was anchoring me to the ground and I felt as if my own head was being cut into. Jackie continued to struggle and kick as blood dripped down her face. She pulled Sylar's hand from her mouth, but he kept his grip on her neck. Soon she stopped struggling, but she was still alive and gasping. "Stop!" I cried as I found myself able to move again. "Please. Look, take me. Take me instead, just stop. Please." After I finished speaking I heard the sounds of bones healing and the pain in my body disappeared apart from the pain in my head. Sylar looked over as I did to see Claire healing. Suddenly, I was very sure that this is what Sylar had been after. "Run." Jackie rasped before Sylar dropped her and she fell to the floor, dead. I backed away from Sylar and looked back to see Claire take off running. I looked back to Sylar and froze as I realized he was right in front of me. Instead of turning and running though, instead speaking to him. "Why did you kill her?" I looked at Jackie's crumpled body. "Was it really necessary?" "I enjoyed it." Sylar said before he tilted his head to the side. "I'll give you a few seconds to run." I looked back up at him before backing away before tunring and running. As I rounded the corner I saw Claire and the guy she'd been talking to earlier. "Go! Run! Go!" The guy said as he pushed Claire towards the exit as I reached them and he pushed me towards the exit as well. Claire grabbed my arm and dragged me behind her as the guy joined us. As we reached the end of the hallway the guy pushed us outside and turned back. "No." I said sharply. "Peter, you're being insane." I wasn't sure why I had called him Peter, but I couldn't fix it now. "Go!" He said and Claire pulled me behind her and I followed her over to the steps. As we ran up them she tripped and I quickly reached back to help pull her to her feet. As Peter caught up with us also helping her to her feet. "Run!" He told us. As we reached the top Sylar was exiting the building. "Who is it?" Claire asked. "Go, to the stadium, okay? Find people, find lights. He doesn't want to be seen." Peter turned and glanced over at Sylar who was just standing there watching us. "What about you?" Claire asked. "Don't worry about me. Just go!" Peter said, I didn't move as I stared at Sylar. Claire didn't move either. "GO!" Peter yelled. I looked over to see Claire back up and start running. "You need to go." Peter told me. I shook my head. "I'm not leaving you. Not with him." "You're going to get yourself killed." Peter snapped. "Then that's what'll happen. It's my choice." I snapped though I felt fear at the anger in his voice. "We really don't have time for this." Peter and I turned to look back at Sylar to see him standing right in front of us. Sylar grabbed Peter to push him out of the way, but Peter grabbed him as well and the two of them fell off of the ampitheatre. "No!" I cried. A moment later I felt pain lance through my body and I let out a pained scream as I fell under the force of it. My foot slipped and I tumbled down the steps, coming to a stop as I fell into Sylar. I gasped as I realized I was still alive though there was a warm wetness seeping over my back and down my sides. A moment later I was surprised when Sylar got up, looking down at me for a moment before he headed away from the scene. After a moment the world went black. When I opened my eyes again Claire was running over to Peter and I. Peter coughed and began to move. Like Claire had done before, I thought. His bones crunched as they healed and he panted with exertion. Claire kneeled watching Peter with interest. Peter grabbed his hips and legs, righting them with groans of pain. Claire's eyes widened. "You..." Peter continued to pant as his face healed. After a moment my eyes fell closed again. "How did you-do...?" Claire trailed off. "Is she alive?" After a moment I felt someone's fingers at my neck, checking my pulse. "Yeah." Peter's voice sounded a bit surprised. "But...Where is he?" "I don't know. He ran away before I got here." Claire said. After another moment I forced my eyes open again and tried to sit up, but found I didn't have the strength to do so. I closed my eyes again as pain rippled through me. "Hey. Be careful." Peter said as he noticed I was aware. "Police. Go get some help, okay?" I heard footsteps running away before they stopped and Claire spoke again though she sounded further away. "Hey. What's your name?" "Peter." Peter answered and I felt surprise run through me. How did I know his name? "I'm Claire." She murmured. After a moment Peter spoke again. "Are you the one? By saving you, did I save the world?" "I don't know." Claire said. "I'm just a cheerleader." After a moment I heard footsteps leading away again before Peter spoke to me. "Are you okay?" I took a deep breath and forced myself to roll over onto my back. It took me quite a bit of effort not to cry out. "I don't know." "You knew my name." Peter said. "But we've never met. How did you know?" I turned my head to look at him. "I'm not sure. I just did." I frowned as a thought crossed my mind and I pushed myself into a sitting position before I pulled my phone out. It was thankfully not broken. Robert had texted me about an hour ago, telling me to get home. "Oh no." "What?" Peter asked. "I'm so sorry." I whispered. "I have to go." I pushed myself to my feet and almost fell down again. "You're in no position to be going anywhere." Peter said. "I may have healed, but you obviously haven't." "It's fine. I've had worse." I said. "Trust me. But I really have to go." I turned to leave, but Peter's voice stopped me. "What's your name?" "." I told him before breaking into a run, heading for home. Once I got there I hurried into the house. I found Robert sitting calmly in a chair at the table, eating dinner. "Where's Jamie?" I asked softly. "He's in your room." Robert told me, calmly. His calm scared me more than the anger I had expected. I quickly turned and ran up the stairs, freezing when I noticed blood on the top step. My heart began to beat a little faster and I slowly walked over to the closed door of my room. I lifted my hand to the doorknob and noticed it was shaking. After a moment, I forced myself to open the door and wished I hadn't when I saw the scene that waited for me. I felt my breath catch in my throat and I tried to breath as my heart felt as if it had been frozen. A moment later a strangled sob tore from my throat. It was followed by another and another and I was soon screaming as tears streamed down my cheeks. I walked forward, making it to the side of my bed before I fell to my knees. Jamie was lying on the bed, his eyes wide open, his chest had been opened up along with his ribcage. The bed was covered in his blood as was the rest of my room. Robert had obviously enjoyed killing Jamie. "Don't worry." Robert's voice said from behind me. "He died quickly. He thought you would save him, you know." I turned to look at Robert and anger rose in me. I quickly got to my feet and lunged at Robert, throwing a punch at him. He grabbed my wrist and threw me into the wall. I gasped as I fell to the floor and he knelt down, bracing his knee on my back before he grabbed a fistful of my hair, yanking my head back. He cruelly pressed his knee into my spine until I cried out in pain. "You would dare to attack me?" He growled softly in my ear before gettting off of me and yanking me to my feet by my hair. He dragged me down to the basement, throwing me against the wall when we got down there before he went over to the corner and yanked open a trap door I'd never known about before grabbing my wrist and dragging me down into the room the door led to. I screamed in fear as I saw all the torture devices in the room and I tried to yank my wrist away from him. His grip was firm though and I soon found him hitting me over the head with something and everything went dark a moment later. 


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes flitted open and I frowned when I found myself just lying on the ground in the strange room beneath the basement. I had expected him to have done worse to me. I'd crossed a line when I attacked him, but I would've done it a hundred times over, I thought as I remembered what he had done to Jamie. I pushed myself up so I was sitting and I soon found that my back was still bleeding and I had a small cut on my shoulder near my neck that was bleeding a little. I was sure I would find more wounds later, but I wasn't too worried about myself right now. Robert had tried to kill me? I thought, though I wasn't really surprised. After a moment of silence, a piercing scream rang out from a room that branched off of the one I was in and I quickly got to my feet and instinctively headed towards it when pain ran through me, some I knew was from my own wounds, but it didn't make sense that my leg would be feeling broken. I gasped as I fell against one of the torture instruments that surrounded me. This gave me a perfect view of who had screamed and why. Robert was the one who screamed and a man was standing over him. From the angle his leg was twisted I could tell that Robert's leg was broken and, if I was going off of what had happened at homecoming, it explained why my leg was hurting. A name came into my head as I examined the man who stood over Robert and I felt slight fear rise in me as I realized that it was the man from homecoming. It was Sylar. "Do you enjoy causing people pain?" Sylar inquired, his voice casual as if asking an old friend about his weekend. Robert grimaced in pain as he answered. "Not people. A person. And what's it to you? You do exactly the same thing, Sylar. Is it because she's your little sister?" I frowned in confusion as did Sylar. What was Robert talking about? I didn't have an older brother. "What are you talking about?" Sylar demanded as he reached down and pulled Robert up. "I don't have a sister." Robert was silent for a moment before he started laughing. "You mean you don't know? It makes sense why she's clueless but you? Your mother had a daughter a few years after you were adopted. She even gave this child away as well." Robert screamed again as Sylar kicked him in the leg. "How do I know you aren't lying?" Sylar questioned as he pushed Robert into one of the pieces of torture in here. "Because..." Robert said, panting as he caught himself and his eyes drifted to me. "...it causes her more suffering knowing that she's related to a serial killer. And that you are the only family she has left and would most likely kill her in a heartbeat just for her abilities." Sylar turned and met my eyes and I quickly turned and ran, trying to ignore the pain in my leg. I managed to get up into the basement when I felt a quick snap of pain in my neck and I collapsed. After a moment the pain in my leg and neck dissiapated and I looked over to see Sylar walking towards me. I scrambled backwards and wuickly got to my feet, making a dash for the door. I froze when the door slammed shut. I sighed and turned to look at Sylar as I leaned against the wall. After a few moments of Sylar just standing there I glared at him. "Do you expect me to beg for my life?" My voice came out shaking slightly. "No." Sylar said and he walked closer. I flinched as he came within a foot of me. "I want to know if he was telling the truth." "And you think I know?" I demanded as I leaned more heavily against the wall, the blood loss and pain getting to me. "No. But you know him." Sylar answered. "You know when he's lying. Don't you?" "He obviously believes what he said." I told him. "And he usually knows what he's talking about so I guess that makes us siblings. Happy now?" "I don't know yet." Sylar said, his voice sounded a bit different. "He said that you have abilities. What are they?" "I don't know what he was talking about when he said that." I murmured, my voice soft as my vision became blurry. "Are you going to kill me?" I hated that my voice showed vulnerability when I asked this question, but I looked to Sylar as I waited for his response. "I don't know." Sylar siad and there was a hint of surprise as he spoke. I glared as anger flared in me. "You don't know? What does that mean? Why would you let me go? I saw you kill Jackie. You killed Robert. What makes me so freaking special?!" I probably sounded insane arguing about why he wasn't killing me at the moment, but I didn't really care at this point. Jamie was dead, Sylar was apparently my older brother, and I was barely keeping myself standing. I was most likely going to die anyways, why delay it? "I don't know." Sylar repeated and I felt exasperated. "You don't seem scared." I looked away from him and gasped as my legs suddenly buckled and the next thing I knew Sylar had caught me. I was surprised when he swung me up into his arms, my head falling onto his shoulder as darkness threatened to take over. After a moment of fighting it, I let myself succumb to unconsciousness. When I woke up next I was in a car and I saw that it was parked in front of Claire Bennet's house. Sylar wasn't anywhere to be seen. I frowned when I noticed that my wounds had been bandaged and I shook my head before climbing out of the car. Why did he just leave me here and why was he at Claire's house? Maybe he was tying up loose ends, I thought. I broke into a run as the sound of glass breaking came from the house. I hurried inside, the front door being unlocked and I saw Sylar over Sandra Bennett who appeared to have been pushed into the glass cabinet. "Stop!" I yelled, going over and pushing Sylar away from Mrs. Bennett. "Why are you doing this? What went so wrong that you became a monster? Did you not get enough attention? Did your dog die? What?" Sylar looked at me with a glare before his gaze flicked to the door which I had left open. I spun around and gasped as something hit my stomach, sending me to the ground. I groaned as I felt a burning in my abdomin. I looked over as another shot was fired, hitting Sylar in the chest and sending him into the wall with the force. I watched as Mr. Bennett advanced towards Sylar, still firing. Sylar fell behind the counter and I tried to push myself into a sitting position, but I just fell back down. After a moment I heard the back door slam shut and the caucasian male that had followed Mr. Bennett inside went after him. "Find him. He dies!" Mr. Bennett yelled angrily before he turned to check on Mrs. Bennett. I let out a small cry as pain boiled in my stomach. This drew Mr. Bennett's attention and he came over to me. "Who are you?" I looked up at him and tried to get away from him, but he pushed me back down and pressed against my stomach wound. I let out a scream. "Stop it! Please! I was trying to help her, not him. He was going to kill her!" At my words Mr. Bennett let up on the pressure. "Who are you?" He repeated. "I'm Raven." I gasped. "I go to school with Claire. Your daughter." "Why should I believe you?" Mr. Bennett demanded. "Because I just saved your wife's life and I have done nothing for you to accuse me of having bad intentions." I managed to get out though I was rather light headed. After a moment Mr. Bennett got up and exited the room. I gasped in pain and tried to move my hands to put pressure on my wound, but found that I couldn't move my arms. A moment later my eyes drifted shut and my breaths became more shallow as I started shivering. I felt fear rush through me as I tried and failed to open my eyes. I was slightly surprised when I heard Mr. Bennett again. "Raven? You need to hold on." I tried to do as he said, but soon slipped into darkness, yet again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey thanks for the reviews and it's a really good idea. If anyone else has any ideas just let me know and if I like the idea and I can figure out how to put it into the story then I might use it. Hope my story is satisfactory. And again thanks for the reviews. Oh and I meant to put the main characters name in the first chapter, but for some reason it didn't make it so her name is Raven which is what she answers after Peter asks for her name. Again thanks and please keep reviewing and if you like this story please read some of my other stories as well. No one's read the X-files one. I'm assuming it's because most people haven't heard of it, but yeah. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I have writers block and I was wondering if you guys had any ideas on what could happen next. Please. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay. Guys, I really need help figuring out what to do for the next chapter otherwise I probably won't continue this fanfic for quite a while. Please send in your guys's ideas. It would be a big help. Please?!


End file.
